Alice and MrTodd
by coconut994777
Summary: After leaving Rutledge Asylum, Alice travels to London to find a place to write her stories about Wonderland. But will Fleet Street be the best place to look for an apartment? Rated T for Sweeney Todd-ness, suicidal thoughts, angst, etc.
1. Leaving Rutledge For Fleet Street

Hello

Hello! My newfound obsessions gave me an idea. To all of my regular readers, I have been super busy and will post the next chapter for Anduin Rush ASAP! OK, so after watching Sweeney Todd I had this funny little idea! Enjoy… (Also, for all of you who like to be exact for possible dates of events, this might be off, but it'll be worth when you read the story.)

Summary: After leaving Rutledge Asylum, Alice travels to London to find a place to write her stories about Wonderland. But will Fleet Street be the best place to look for an apartment?

:

She looked out into broad world, with more intuition and knowledge than ever before. With her suitcase in hand, and her thin cat, Dina. Before leaving the Asylum, she had been told to make her way to Fleet Street, a few successful entrepreneurs had started there, and they often rented out apartments. She made her way out unto the busy cobble streets of London. She walked along casually, looking for any signs of the street.

Although very outspoken in argument, she was very shy to be out in the world she hadn't seen for almost a decade. While walking in a district with large estates, most likely for political figures, she felt hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and met a face. But not the whole face, the eyes were hidden with straggled blonde hair covered by a hat of some sort.

"Alms! Alms for a desperate woman!" the beggar cried. Her dirty face slightly brightened toward Alice.

"I have no money at, all I'm afraid. Could you tell me the way to Fleet Street? If you could, you may have something of value to give to a pawnshop." Alice put the cat down to stretch. Alice pondered for a moment of why it was called a pawnshop. The last one she had been to was run by a real pawn.

"A few blocks farther, then turn left near the pie shop. Now, let's see what you have, dearie." The hag squeaked. The beggar rubbed her hands together coarsely in curiosity.

Alice reached into her small suitcase, and pulled out 3 pieces of a walking stick, and screwed them together. It looked almost like a croquet mallet. "Here, a walking stick. I see you might need one, you walk crouched like a weight is pulling you, maybe now you may have more luck getting your 'alms'." Alice handed the previous weapon to beggar woman.

The woman stared at the stick, then grabbed it with greed, and ran off in the other direction, calling "Alms!" all the way down the street.

Alice made her way farther down the street, using the directions. Then made a turn at the corner, and there 'twas, Ms. Lovett's Pie Shop. "Well," she whispered to herself. She had become quite used to that while in the Asylum. "Let's try here. Come along Dina," She looked around, no sign of her beloved cat. "Dina!" She yelled out. This area was slightly barren in terms of crowds, so she wasn't afraid to scream out. "Diiiiiiiinnaaaaaaaaaa!" She yelled once more. Nothing.

She was about to cry, her closest friend in this world, gone. "It's just part of growing up." She sighed. She stood up tall and whiped tears off her cheek. She continued on her business. She walked into the pie shop. A small room with a few tables and chairs, an oven, and a small counter with materials for baking.

"Hello?" she said, quite timidly. Just then, a middle-aged woman popped out from a door on the side of the room, Alice guessed it was a living quarters. "Are you, Ms. Lovett?" she asked.

"Why yes, one and only, come 'ere for a meat pie?" The lady said. She traveled over to her counter to start making the pie. "Sorry, I'll 'ave to make from scratch, I 'ardly get a customer at all!" Ms. Lovett had a noticeably strong English accent, and a large, dark dress. Her hair seemed a little frizzy, but matched the rest of her outfit.

Alice took a small stool near the counter. "Actually, I was wondering if you might have a room?" Alice said politely, as she had been raised.

Ms. Lovett glanced over toward Alice. "'Ow old is ya'? You're pre'y young to be getti'n a room, ain't 'tcha?" She whacked a piece of dough for the pie. "Actually, I don't have much room. But the barber upstairs might. You should go see him," Ms. Lovett paused for a second. "When he is finished for the day. 'e doesn't like to be disturb'd while 'e's workin'." She said quickly and protectively.

"When will that be, I have no where to go at all… I guess I will have a pie, please. But I'm afraid I have no money, I just got out of Rutledge Asylum, but could a trade between us be all right?" Alice inquired.

"Possibly, not sure. Ah! 'ere's Mr. Todd now!" Ms. Lovett exclaimed.


	2. Wonderland

Hey

Hey! If you found this story you get a hug! Hopefully I'll get more readers with this chapter. Enjoy!!

Please comment and you will get a virtual cookie!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mrs. Lovett, who is this?" The dark figure walked into the shop. His pale face illuminated the little light that came from the oil lamp chandelier. He smiled at Alice's young face. His voice was deep but gentle. "Hello," he was seemed to be slightly shy in front of young women.

"This is Alice, she's lookin' for a room, jus' got out of the asylum across town, don't you still 'ave the small room in the back, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett said nervously. Mr. Todd didn't respond, but looked at Alice's sweet face.

"Why were you put in the crazy house?" he said, looking away. He hardly looked at someone while they were talking.

"Well, years ago my family died in a fire." Sweeney sat down to listen to the story. "My cat and I were the only ones who got out. They sent me straight to the asylum, and my cat lingered around to catch mice in the hallways. I was released about a day ago, my cat is missing, and I have no where to go."

"Then how in the world did you end up over here?" Mr. Todd asked, curiously.

"When I left the asylum, I heard that Fleet Street had a very nice array of starting businesses. I'm just looking for a place to write."

Mrs. Lovett looked over in disbelief. "A writer, a girl no doubt, that is somethin' ya' don't see ev'ryday, now is it Mr. T?"

Mr. Todd turned to Alice. "I do have a room. It's small, but it's good enough for a bed and writing desk." He said nonchalantly. He looked up at Mrs. Lovett, and received a stare back, he shook his head saying 'no', and she smiled. "Come along, I'll show it to you." He stood up and made way for the door.

Alice got up and grabbed her suitcase. "I'll be down in a minute to get my meat pie, and we can discuss a trade. Is that all right?" Alice said walking to the door.

"That's fine, dearie." Mrs. Lovett called out, not taking her eyes off of her pies.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the two were walking up the stairs, Sweeney Todd started a conversation. _If she'll be living close, it's good to know neighbors._ He thought. "So, was the death of your family the only cause of gaining a room at the crazy house?"

"Actually," she paused. "There is another reason." Her face turned red in embarrassment, sadness, and anger.

When they reached the top of the stairs, she continued on as she looked around the barber parlor. "Well, you see, as a child I had an overactive imagination. I was a silly little blonde who daydreamed about wonderlands and tea parties. Soon, though, my hair grew brown like my mother's, and I learned things. When I visited those daydreams I could think and reason more. But, then the fire happened, my senses and emotions were erased, Wonderland disappeared."

Now, her eyes filled with tears. No one else up until now knew the whole story except her and her cat. But it felt good to let it out. She found that she was sitting in the barber chair. "As I was at the Asylum, I found the daydreamed and used them to help me. I overcame complete absence of sanity, and they let me out." She looked up from the floor, to find Mr. Todd looking at her intently.

"Goodness…" a faint whisper escaped his lips. "So now, you plan to right down stories of that Wonderland, yes?" she nodded. "Come on, let's have you look at your room."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Downstairs, Mrs. Lovett talked with Toby, her assistant she adopted from a street vendor. "Toby, do you ever think about what you'll do when you're old enough to move out?" she asked.

"I'll work hard to inherit the business so you can retire, ma'am." He said. "Why?"

"Just curious, I guess, dearie." She said. "That girl who'll be living upstairs will have all of us curious." She said, looking up.


	3. Barber of Fleet Street

Hi

Hi! I have a reader for this one! Yay!! As a note, this fanfic is more movie-based for the "Sweeney Todd" part of it. "Alice" won't be a movie for about another year or so, but it is in the making!

Mew Mew Mellow- Thank you! Updates are wonderful…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Alice finished setting all her things then made her way out to go get her meat pie, trading item in pocket. She noticed Mr. Todd sitting next to an empty crib, holding a doll in his hand. He stared at it, with a blank gaze of regret.

"Mr. Todd, are you coming down?" she asked timidly, hoping not to disturb him. He continued to stare at the doll, then finally looked up.

"No. I'm all right. Plus if a customer comes I want to see to them quickly before it gets too dark." He looked back down.

Alice stared at him intently. "All right. See you in a minute or two." She closed the door softly as not to disturb him. She continued down to have supper. "I'm back." She called in as she stepped through the door.

"Right in time, dearie. 'ere, still hot." Alice took the plate and set it on a table. She walked back toward Mrs. Lovett and handed her a deck of cards. "Will this suffice for our trade?"

Mrs. Lovett took the deck of cards and took a look at them. "Huh, full deck. Could teach Toby a few games, this'll work plenty. Thank ya', dearie." She took the deck and put it on a shelf with a few bottles of ale. "Speakin of which, Toby! Could you get this girl a drink?" She called over.

A small, brown and messy- haired child appeared from Mrs. Lovett's living quarters door. "Yes ma'am." He said. He had a light, childish voice. "What'll you have, miss?"

Alice smiled upon his youth and spirit. "I'm quite all right, but I think I might enjoy a cup of tea, please." She said.

"Coming right up to you, miss." He smiled back, and went off to prepare the hot water.

"Sweet li'le thing, isn't he?" Mrs. Lovett said. "Got him from a street fraud selling fake elixirs. Poor thing, abused he was. Took the kid in after the man had some," Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment, considering her words carefully. "Business far off to attend to." She finished.

"Mrs. Lovett," Alice asked quietly. "Mr. Todd, the man upstairs, is he all right? He seems very quiet and secretive." She said in a serious tone. Toby quickly brought the tea, then saw himself to a meat pie.

Mrs. Lovett paused again to make sure Toby couldn't hear. "Ah, Mr. T has had some rough days. Just in 'is nature is all." Mrs. Lovett walked over and sat with Alice for a moment. "Some parts of 'im are a little dark and shadowy, hardly even talks to me." She said, looking up as if seeing him. "Now, I was wonderin', because Friday nights I get a lot o' customers and could use another helper, wot do ya' say?" She said, hoping for a positive response. "In return, you don't need to pay for dinner on the week. Sound all right?"

"I'm not sure, possibly. I'm going to be writing a lot at night, but I'm sure I could help out a few times a week." She smiled. Somewhere to be, her own place to have something to do. "Yes. I will." She finally stated, finishing.

"All right, then. Well, I better be closin' up. Good night, dearie." Mrs. Lovett said. "Come along Toby." As Mrs. Lovett walked out, she reached for the cards, and winked at Alice.

Alice smiled back, walking back up to her room. But when she opened the door, her eyes gaped and mouth dropped in astonishment.


	4. Mr Todd?

Hello again

Hello again! I'm on a roll! I plan to update all the stories I have left tbc, so this is first on my list. (Even though I just updated last night)

This might be slightly shorter.

WalterUnaForever- I have read your stuff! Wow, weird. Anyway, yes you get a virtual cookie, as promised. Me likes cliffies. (They are awesome when you have little or no idea what you're going to write next and its 11 o' clock night!)

Quick question, I am thinking of switching the title, just letting you know ahead of time.

-)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- )(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(- -)(-

"M…Mr. Todd?" Alice asked softly. He was sitting in the barber seat, one of his own barber knives in his hand. He held it in his hand, directly in front of his face. His blank stare met with the knife. Alice slowly took a step forward. Just barely, she could hear him mumble something as a whisper.

"My, friend…" he said.

"Mr. Todd?" Alice, overpowered with both fear and annoying sense of curiosity, stepped forward, gently and calmly. Her breath became heavier, her body quivering against her will. _Why am I like this?_ She wondered. Never in Wonderland was she this scared, mostly because she was insane half the time. That was all like a game though, this is real life. One more step, she was standing next to Mr. Todd. Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, too heavy to be Mrs. Lovett.

"Go to your room. I have a customer. Don't come out until morning, he might be a while." he said. She wouldn't move. "Now."

Alice took a step, then another, almost hurrying to get to there. She went in and shut the door, leaning up against it, gasping. _Why am I nervous? He wouldn't hurt me,_ She took of her boots to cause less noise, and she put her ear to the door. _Is he…singing?_ She heard a hauntingly beautiful song. Then, the sound of something gurgling, or water spilling. _What the?_ Then, she smelt it. She recognized that smell from anywhere. _Blood!_ She hyperventilated, stepping back cautiously and hiding herself in her bed. Bad memories and regret filled her head. She remembered the last thing she did in Wonderland.

_All the poor bugs and creatures of the forest. Dead. She stepped closer to the body of the centipede. The marking on his neck, which she discovered indicated and enemy, faded away at her touch. Unlike other, he didn't awaken. A tear shed from her eye and fell. "I am ready to go," she said. "I've done all I can." And the rabbit sent her back, probably for good._

She woke up, still nighttime. The scent on the air now fresh, _Tea._ She was in no mood to eat. She snuggled into her bed, somehow not able to sleep, but to write. She went through her things until she found the pen and paper the asylum gave her. And wrote until she fell asleep on her desk.

Morning came. Her small window brought in the morning rays to awaken her. She sat up, realizing how much she had written. _Two pages, a good start._ She got up, slipped on her boots, and braced herself to walk out into his shop. Of course, it wasn't exactly a barbershop, just a large room with dusty pieces of furniture, the actual shop part, and a stove for hot water and tea.

Alice opened the door, despite its loud creak. She found Mr. Todd sitting where she left him, except sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning." She said as she walked towards him. She was about to continue on, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

He was actually looking at her. She turned to meet his eyes. They were gentle, and endless like the sky. "You told me your story." His lips let the words escape. "I'll tell you mine. Sit."

Alice sat on the stool Mr. Todd sat on, accepting the tea he offered. "Where will you start, sir?" She asked timidly.

Mr. Todd looked down then back at her. "At my beginning." He took a sip. His voice sir turned into music box. "There was a barber, and his wife." He looked over toward the crib in the back of the room. "And, she was beautiful."


	5. Preparation

Hello chaps!!! I got one comment from the last chappie so…..here you go!!!!

:-P Write as you go, best style ever! And special thanks to my buddy Taylor for helping me with this chapter!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As Mr. Todd finished his story, footsteps came up the old wooden staircase. The steps were light and sure. _Mrs. Lovett,_ the two thought mutually. She opened the door, her usual pleasant self.

"Good, you're up. I might need some help with the pies tonight. Are you still in?" She asked. Sweeney shot her a look, and she winked.

"I'll be down in a minute, no longer." Alice said. Her mind had still been buzzing with questions about Mr. Todd, despite the story she had just heard.

"All rightey, then. I want ya' to meet Toby, my other helper. Better if you knew each other." She smiled, and headed back down to the shop.

Alice and Mr. Todd looked at each other. Alice spoke up after a long silence.

"Do you miss her? Your daughter?" Alice asked quietly, hoping the question wouldn't upset him.

Sweeney stared at the ground, a blank look in his eyes. He nodded slightly. "How couldn't I?" He said bluntly. He looked at Alice, his eyes releasing long held-back tears.

Alice, filled with sympathy, stood up and got Mr. Todd's jacket. She placed it lightly on his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll see her, at least once, as the woman you know she'll be." She stepped back and made for the door. "I'll be downstairs." She tried to smile slightly for his sake, but could hardly wince a smirk.

Sweeney Todd sat in his own chair, staring again at the dusty wood floor. Listening in on the conversations below, asking himself questions.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Alice, this is Toby. He's my li'le apprentice, and 'e'll show you around the shop." Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I'll let you go to your business, I'll be in the cellar preparing the pies." She walked away cautiously.

Once she was gone, Toby piped. "I believe we've met before, but not properly. My name is Tobias." He bowed as if he was addressing royalty.

Alice chuckled as the boy rose. "Well, Mr. Tobias, I guess Mrs. Lovett has taught you something about manners. I'm Alice." She curtsied. _Funny that, _she thought, _I haven't curtsied to a man since the Asylum._ "So, what first?"

For a few hours, Toby showed Alice around the shop. It was actually quite large, since the kitchen was downstairs. There was also a courtyard for dining outside. Toby showed her some little tricks and shortcuts throughout the establishment.

"What about the kitchen? Shouldn't we see that?" Alice questioned.

"We don't really go down to the kitchen, usually Mrs. Lovett just brings them up to the counter, and we distribute them." We walked over to the counter to show her. "Also, throughout the night, there's an old woman that tries to come in and steal a pie. Throw her out as quick as you can!" He mentioned thoroughly.

Alice nodded at every comment and bit that Toby mentioned. Quicker than she thought, the sun had gradually began setting.

"Well, the tour was lovely, Toby. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go up and freshen up before the crowd comes in." She smiled and patted the small boy on the shoulder. He smiled back.

Alice quickly scampered up the creaky steps, and entered the barbershop. She glanced over to Sweeney, resting in his chair. She smiled. "Right where I left you." She whispered to herself. She quietly went her room, and freshened. A quick brush of her hair, and a relacing of her boots. "There, all set." She stood up, and merrily went back down to help the evening rush of customers.


	6. More to Wonderland

"Toby, a pie at this table right here! Alice, dear, some wine for the man in the back," Mrs. Lovett demanded as she ran inside from the pavilion to take another order. Mrs. Lovett turned toward the door, "Toby, throw the old woman out!" She yelled. To Alice, she almost seemed to be singing.

An hour of similar shouts and orders, and they ran out of meat pies. "All right, I think we're done for the night." Toby sat down and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Alice quickly cleaned off the counter and hung up the apron Mrs. Lovett gave her, and put on her own. She did have hers cleaned before she left the asylum, so that the splattered blood wasn't suspicious.

"Well, I must tell you my dear, you were awfully 'elpful this evnin'." Mrs. Lovett handed Alice about six coins. "Here's your pay, other than your meals. I also have something for you as a gift." Mrs. Lovett led Alice into the back of the shop, and unlocked the door to her house.

Alice stepped in shyly into the neat kept parlor. There were old clocks and pictures, and a beautiful painting of a man. Alice assumed it to be Mrs. Lovett old husband, she heard Mrs. Lovett was a window.

"Here it is!" Mrs. Lovett called from her closet. She took hold of what she was looking for and brought it Alice, who waited patiently in the parlor. "You need another one."

"Thank you," Alice knew exactly what it was, a new dress. It was a faded, pink gown. "I…I have no use for such a pretty dress." She smiled. "It's been a long time," her grin grew larger. "Thank you."

Mrs. Lovett smiled as well. "It belonged to Mr. Todd's wife. When they came for 'im, I took what I could. It might be a bit big for you, but I'll do your hair tomorrow and we'll go out into the neighborhood. Sound good?"

Alice nodded, and got up from where she sat on the lounge chair. "Good night," She slowly but carefully made her way out of the shop and up the stairs to her room. She turned the knob, and walked into the door. Unfortunately, she was unaware that Mr. Todd had a customer. She stood halfway in the door for a moment, an awkward silence between her, Mr. Todd, and his next victim.

"Good evening, Mr. Todd." She said, breaking the silence.

"And who are you?" the customer asked intently. "I have never seen your face in this area before!"

Mr. Todd spoke up. "She lives in the room down the hall. She just moved here from across London."

"And who…" The man began his sentence, but was interrupted by Sweeney's blade. With quick swiping motion, like a sword, Sweeney slit the throat of the man in the chair. When the man the dead, Mr. Todd stepped on a lever that made the chair recline backwards, and down a chute. _Oh my,_ Alice thought.

She stood, gaping at the empty chair, then fell to the floor, kneeling almost in respect. An adrenaline rush from the blood awakened her darker side, and she began giggling in insanity. Her giggles soon became tears.

Mr. Todd stared at the child for a moment, then noticed she was shaking all over. He stepped over cautiously, for now it was the killer who was afraid. He knelt next to her, and put his arm around her. "Are you all right?" _A stupid question, but what else am I going to say to the child?_ He thought to himself.

Alice calmed down, breathing heavily.

"Alice," Mr. Todd asked. "Is there more to this 'Wonderland' then you told me?" he asked.

She nodded, staring off into the window. "Much more." She whispered. "I did not go to wonderland on my own, I was called from a friend. The White Rabbit. Wonderland was my essence; it was who I was. Since I had gone insane, Wonderland became a dark an evil place. My hatred, the Queen of Hearts, was the heart of the insanity."

Mr. Todd lowered his hand, helped Alice up and began walking her carefully to her room.

"She turned my only place of solitude into a demented, sick place. The cards I gave to Mrs. Lovett, my knife, all of the simple toys in my bag were my weapons. I fought my way out of insanity, not dreamt it. The blood was everywhere in Wonderland. The last time I was there, I thought I had finished healing it. But memories keep coming back, I am afraid something evil is trying to restore the terror."

Mr. Todd sat Alice on her bed, and placed the dress on the desk. Alice looked up into Mr. Todd's eyes. "I'm frightened that I may lose who I am again."

Mr. Todd looked down, "I'm sorry I made you witness that. Horrible things happen to me. As I told you, I went to New Zealand. There isn't much worse in this world than what has happened to us. We'll help each other." He smiled, trying to be reassuring. _So rare that I see that man smile,_ Alice thought.

"Are you coming with us out into the marketplace?" Mr. Todd asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Good," he said. He returned to his serious manner. "Well…umm…good night." Mr. Todd walked out of the small room.

"Good night, Mr. Todd." Alice said.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Old and new.

I am sorry for the lack of updates, I've been through a lot these past few weeks.




	7. The Marketplace

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am working on a play and homework has been really eating at my schedule. So, let's start from where I left off…

THE MARKETPLACE

The foursome, who almost passed as a handsome family, all exited the small pie shop into the rest of the dark city. Mrs. Lovett, who always tried to be prim and proper, had on her 'Sunday best', a layered dress and a hat that tilted to one side, as many ladies did. Toby wore simple play clothes, and brought his new pack of cards in case the other boys asked for a game. Alice, feeling only slight discomfort in her new dress, had her hair neatly done courtesy of Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd wore his usual attire, hoping to blend in with the group.

"So, Alice, how's your book coming?" Mrs. Lovett said, as they walked down the street to the square.

"Oh, it is all right, I guess. I haven't written in a while." Alice sighed, she knew she'd have to work on it more often in order to get it done.

"Well, I guess that'll be something you can work on tonight. Maybe Mr. Todd could help you?" Mrs. Lovett glanced a look at the eerily quiet man. He nodded.

"Of course." He said quietly.

Finally, they arrived at their first stop, the bookshop. "Only a few minutes, we've got a lot of places to go and only a few hours to go to them. All the shops close early on Sunday." Mrs. Lovett announced to their 'family'.

Alice stepped quietly into the near-to-abandoned shop. She knew exactly where to go. She headed into the back where they kept records of people who lived in London. She skimmed through the book, knowing what to look for, but then realized she wasn't finding it.

Then it occurred to her: she couldn't remember her own last name. She thought hard, deep for any memories of her youth, and then cried, she couldn't remember any of it. She closed the large book, wiped her tears, and made her way out toward the shop's exit.

She stepped out into the city once again, sad and confused. She looked around, trying to find Mr. Todd, or even Toby, but she was lost in her thoughts.

A hand gently rested upon her shoulder, she turned around quickly. The hand belonged to a young man with a very pale complexion (as many of the people in London), also looking slightly confused. She took in a breath, and realized she startled him as well.

"Sorry, did…you…want something?" She said nervously, she felt her mind calm down and her heart beat faster.

"Um, were you here with a Mr. Todd?" He said, just as anxiously.

"Yes, do you know where he went to?" _Oh my,_ Alice thought, _what's wrong with me?_

"He headed down to block with Mrs. Lovett, he asked me to tell you when you came out of the shop." There was a small pause. "I'm Anthony." He bowed as he introduced himself.

Alice curtsied, one thing she could remember. "My name is Alice." She smiled. "Thank you," She said quietly. "I hope to see you soon."

"I as well, miss." He said, and continued walking down the street in the opposite direction.

Alice stood, completely puzzled of what had just happened. _I am a teenager; this is normal, right?_

She briskly walked down the sidewalk to a small baker's store, she guessed Mrs. Lovett would be buying more supplies. Alice was relieved to find she was right, and walked slowly to were Mr. Todd was standing, looking for tea.

"I see Anthony found you, a comforting thought that he's getting out more." He said. "He's a good friend of mine."

The two continued to search for tea, until Mrs. Lovett called them over.

"Well, I've got everything I need for the week, do you need anything else?" They shook their heads. "Then let's head home, I've got pies to prepare."


	8. What Was That?

Plz don't be mad at me for not updating. I've been doing a play and it's really hard to find enough free time. (Plus homework has been a real pain).

Sorry about the last chapter, there was a slight error when I was uploading, but it is fixed, so read it first!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**What was that?**

Exhausted from a day of walking, Alice flopped onto her cot. _Is that how it feels?_ She thought, utterly confused. _Is this what I've been missing? _She remembered the rush of emotions that ran through her.

She walked out into the open barbershop of Mr. Todd. Then remembered the rush of emotion from her violent actions in Wonderland. _They are such different feelings, but, both bring a similar rush of joy for me._ She casually walked over to the teapot, and poured a cup for herself. She sat on the stool next to Mr. Todd's setup, as he took care of a customer.

"And what would you like today, sir?" The barber said, as if to lure the fly into his trap.

"Just a quick shave, if you will, please." The elderly gentlemen said.

Alice took a sip of tea, hoping that Mr. Todd would finish the job quickly. But, to her surprise, she did not hear the usual gasp of pain and spatter of blood. Mr. Todd did the job quickly, as the man specified. When she put the cup down, she saw that the man was still sitting in the chair, only very well shaved.

"Excellent job, sir. Here is your money," The man pulled out a few coins from a small bag. "Good day."

"Thank you sir, come again." Mr. Todd placed the change in his pocket. When she was sure the man had gone, Alice spoke up.

"So, you do not kill every man who comes?" She asked.

"No, I do not. That man had a wife at home, and a grandchild on the way, he is going to visit his daughter tomorrow." He looked over toward her. "I never kill a man with a family, or would be missed if he disappeared."

Alice nodded. "That's a noble policy Mr. Todd." She smiled. "Shall I pour you some tea?" She asked politely.

"No, I can get it. It relaxes me to pour my own cup, if you don't mind." He said, as he let the steaming water drip into his cup.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Alice looked up, to see a familiar face.

"Mr. Todd!" The young man called into the almost barren room. He panted heavily, obviously he had been running for quite some time.

"Yes? What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Todd asked intently.

Anthony finally spoke out, after he noticed Alice was in the room. "What is the time?"

Mr. Todd chuckled slightly, which surprised both Alice and Anthony. "Almost seven in the evening, can you not read clocks?"

Anthony, realizing what he said after becoming so nervous, replied. "Oh, yes, thank you sir. Good day…" He nodded to both of them as he closed the door in embarrassment.

Alice took another sip of tea. Then noticed Sweeney was looked at her face with a faint smile. "What?" She asked.

He poured himself another cup. "You are blushing…"


	9. Caught in the Rabbit's Hole

OMG thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed and all that jazz. I promise I'll update more that summer is here, and I will add chapter titles. Major movie-verse in this chapt., so hang tight. If you go to my profile you can find there is a new section with music suggestions. I would go check it out! :-) OK, at any rate, here's a chapter that I'm sure EVERYONE is waiting for…

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Caught in the Rabbit's Hole

Alice awoke after a long night of tossing and turning, restlessly looking for a clock. Despite the previous fear of clocks she had while at the asylum, she eventually learned there was no way to get be without them. _4 'o clock, in the morning?_ She cursed at herself silently as she got up, then heard that Anthony was talking with Sweeney Todd.

"He has locked her in a madhouse!" He cried desperately.

"You've found Johanna?" Mr. Todd asked. _Johanna, his, daughter?_

Alice heard three sets of footsteps, Mrs. Lovett was there as well.

"For all the good it'll do, its impossible to get to her." Anthony said.

Alice sat in her room, her ear up against the door. _H…how?_

"A madhouse," Mr. Todd said again. "A madhouse…where?" Alice remembered the crazy maze of mirrors and the Asylums similarity to its crazy ways. _Both were mad indeed…_

"Fogg's Asylum. But I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in, it's a fortress." _A fortress of doors? All asylums are…_ The sights of the swirling sky into infinity in the fortress of doors came into her mind, and the Skool. She could hear the banshee's cry, as she would desperately throw her cards at the creatures. There was a long pause in the room. Then she could hear Mr. Todd whisper something she could not comprehend, being behind a door.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony said.

"We've got her," Alice sat down, puzzled. "Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their human hair? Bedlam, they get their hair from the lunatics at Bedlam,"

Alice began to understand his plan. Luckily for her, she was placed in such care that she did not have to sacrifice her dark locks.

"I don't understand," Anthony said.

"We shall set you up as a wigmaker…" The words in the conversation began to fade from Alice's ears as her dreams of happiness once again drifted away from her. The thoughts of all she remembered from that asylum flooded in. Since Alice was positive that Johanna was not really insane, she would be placed in a different area than Alice had.

She quietly crept over to her desk and began to write down all of the thoughts that came into mind, as she was once told to do at the asylum. She could hear Mr. Todd say "…to bring her here…" as she wrote the words _Kill Johanna._ She looked at what she wrote, and shook her head. She grabbed the paper, and threw it at her suitcase. She saw something sticking out from inside the suitcase. She went over to grab it, along with a few other things, and put them in her pockets. She changed out of her Sunday dress and put on her pinafore once again.

When she finally stepped out of her room, she saw that Toby was in the room now, and Anthony was gone.

"Go to Old Bailey Inn, find Judge Turpin." Toby repeated.

Mr. Todd looked over. "Good morning, Alice."

"I can deliver that if you like, I have a very good memory and Mrs. Lovett herself told me where the Bailey Inn is." She said, hastily. She took a teabag from her pocket and brewed herself a cup to take with her. Mr. Todd paused for a second to consider it, and smiled.

"All right, Alice. You may go, but do nothing else." She took the letter and placed it in her other pocket.

She went down the steps with Toby. When they reached the bottom, she took out a pocketwatch, held it for a second, and then looked around. It still worked, even outside of Wonderland. She placed the tea on a table for a minute with the letter.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked innocently. "Shouldn't you deliver that letter?"

Alice got down on her knees. "I have stopped time, except for us. It is temporary, but I need you to listen to me. Toby, you have to get out of here. Run, hide, do whatever you can, but do not stay here, please." Toby nodded.

"But why?" He asked.

"It's for your own good. Mrs. Lovett will bring you down to see the oven tomorrow. She told me so. Do not dawdle down there. Run into the sewers until in is safe to come out." She checked the watch. "Everything will start moving again. Listen to what I say, I will be back as soon as I can." As the watch ticked to the end of its path, she swallowed the entire cup of tea. Alice took hold firmly to the letter as she turned a slight green color as the Grasshopper Tea took effect. She dashed through the London crowds to the inn. Despite moving quicker and have a green tint about her, no one seemed to notice her.

As she reached the inn, the tea's effect wore off. She stepped inside and asked the bartender for the Judge. The man pointed to a booth, and she thanked him.

"Judge Turpin?" She asked politely as she curtsied.

"Yes? What do you want, young miss?"

"I have a message for you." She gave the man the letter, and quickly headed for the door. She ran out the door to make her way through the crowds. As Alice darted around, she was shoved by a stranger, and fell. As her head hit the cobble of the street, she felt her mind spinning down into the rabbit hole.


	10. Off With Your Head

Ok, possibly the last chapter, depending since I haven't written this one yet and am going to write it as I go, (as usual). Thank you to all of the new subscribers and favorite-ers. I would write each of you personal responses below but it is past 10:30 PM and I need to finish this before it bothers me.

Also, a bit of geography in this chapter of London since I've been checking out London on GoogleMaps. (There is actually a Fleet Street, yay)

I did consider making references b/c some of the actors in Sweeney Todd with be in the new "Alice in Wonderland" movie by Tim Burton, but, it wouldn't work…sorry!!

So, here we go! -_^

(I've been working on new border-line-thingys)

Alice dazed as her body awakened from the fall she had taken. "Bloody hell," she cursed, as she caressed her aching skull. She looked around before standing, so she could figure out where it was she was located. It was early in the morning, for the sun was still East, toward the Tower.

But, something was not right. She was not fully herself, or at least, not fully in London. Her body and senses knew she was in London, but the air seemed different, almost familiar. Then, it hit her. The buildings were pale, and shades of red were standing out clearer than every other color. _The Chess Realm? Certainly not, there aren't any red pawns attacking me._ This thought did calm her a bit. She found a street sign, and began to walk back toward the pie shop of Fleet Street.

Alice walked up the wooden stairs, and opened the door to her neighbor's barbershop. There, she found Mr. Todd and Anthony talking. Anthony wore an upper-middle-class suit, with a matching top hat and bow tie. _He almost looks like…no, he's a bit too short…but…very similar…_Alice pondered.

"Good day, Miss Alice." Anthony greeted pleasantly.

Mr. Todd stood up, ending their conversation. "Anthony, you go ahead and make the last arrangements before going to the asylum. I want to talk to Alice a bit."

Anthony nodded, stood up, and left the shop quietly.

When he knew Anthony had left, Sweeney stared straight at Alice. "What happened last night, are you all right?" he asked intently.

"The message was delivered without trouble. I was shoved by a passer-by and hit my head on the pavement, and apparently was unconscious the rest of the night." She said quietly as he checked her head for bleeding. "May I have a cup of tea? My head is throbbing terribly." Mr. Todd nodded and poured her a small cup.

Sweeney pulled a stool up across from her. "I need to talk to you, about…" he hesitated to find the right words. "…today's events." Alice nodded politely as he continued. "The letter I had you deliver was an invitation for the Judge Turpin to have a shave later today. I will be expecting him mid-afternoon, and might require your help."

Alice nodded again. "Of course, I'll do what I can."

"Anthony will be bringing Johanna here…"

"Your daughter!?" Alice asked.

Sweeney Todd nodded, almost happily. "Yes. My daughter. She will be dressed as a boy, and I will need you here to help hide her and Anthony if they arrive while I have a customer, or the Judge." He took a deep breath.

An hour or two passed, as Alice and Mr. Todd discussed gossip and more about their lives, when they heard footsteps. Some were very light and sure, and another set was a bit heavier.

The door creaked open, revealing Mrs. Lovett (who was very surprised to see Alice was well, let alone see her at all) and a stocky man, most likely a businessman of some sort.

"Mr. T, this here is The Beadle, says we have a horrid stench risin' up from my chimney. Do you have any idea what it could be?" She was obviously lying, but the man, The Beadle, didn't seem to notice. Alice noted to herself that his name matched his perfectly, as the coat he wore looked almost bug-like, like that of a beetle's.

"You see, there's been complaints. About the stink from your chimney.

They say at night, it's something most foul. Health regulations -- and the general public welfare, naturally --being my duty, I'm afraid I'll have to take a look..." The Beadle took out a handkerchief and sneezed in it. "At your bakehouse."

Mr. Todd convinced the Beadle for a quick shave, and Alice and Mrs. Lovett stepped outside for a minute while Mr. Todd took care of his customer.

"Where is Toby?" Alice asked politely.

"He's in the basement, eating himself full o' them pies." She shook her head.

"Then, he shall learn of it, the hard way?" Alice wondered.

"Well, I wouldn't call it the hard way, maybe more of the…difficult way." The two paused in thought as Sweeney discussed cologne with the Beadle to ease him into his trap. "I'm in the mood for a spot of tea, care to join me?" Mrs. Lovett offered.

Alice declined, and Mrs. Lovett quickly walked down the steps as the sound of Sweeney's trapdoor reached both their ears.

After a long silence, Alice stepped into the shop, to find Sweeney cleaning the spattered blood off of his face and changed his apron.

"Mrs. Lovett is making tea, would you like a cup?" Alice asked.

Mr. Todd shook his head. "I'm going to go down any way though, Toby is in the basement, she'll want to go look for the boy." He began to walk toward the door. "Stay here, in case Johanna and Anthony arrive." He walked out the door, and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Alice went to her room to look through her bag, to see what she had left. The Jackbomb, a few jacks with their ball, the Eyestaff, Ice Wand, the Blunderbuss, the watch, the Demon Dice, and her knife. The knife, she had it every since the beginning or that journey. She placed it into one of her pockets, and then placed the ice wand next to the door in case she needed it.

Then, came a knock, and a quick opening of the shop door. She went out into the large room to find Anthony with a short boyish person. _Johanna,_ she presumed. The two talked until she interrupted.

"Hello," Alice said.

Both of them stared at her for a second.

"Alice," Anthony said. "I must go find a carriage so that Johanna and I may leave. I will be back in no more than a half an hour." He headed for the door. "Goodbye, when I return, we shall be free."

The two girls nodded as he left.

"You are…Johanna, am I right?" Alice asked. The girl nodded. "I have also been in an asylum, and was released not too long ago. I…" She heard someone come up. "Come with me," She led Johanna quickly into her room. "Stay here, stay quiet no matter what, and don't touch anything; I shall get you when I can." Alice closed the door shut. "Lock the door until I come for you with three knocks." She heard the lock click as a familiar character walked in singing.

"Beadle!" The beggar woman screeched. "No good hiding, Beadle, I saw you." The woman turned to see Alice walking toward her. "Hello dearie…where's the been gone to?" She asked.

"I…" Alice paused. A lock of yellow hair, similar to the shade of Johanna fell in front of the woman's face. Sweeney Todd bolted in before Alice could say anything.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled.

Alice came between the woman and Sweeney. "Wait, just wait. Take the woman's hat off." The barber stared at her, but then did so when Alice stepped to the side.

"Don't I know you, mister?" The woman asked intently.

"Lucy…" Sweeney said.

Alice ran to the back, knocked thrice, and dragged Johanna into the room. Everyone in the room understood who was who. But, another set of footsteps came up the stairs, and it was not Anthony. Johanna and Lucy ran into Alice's room.

"Where is she, where is the girl?" The judge asked Sweeney. He looked over to find Alice brewing tea. "I recognize you, the young woman who brought me that message. Thank you."

Alice spoke up before Mr. Todd could say a word. "Mr. Todd, you should go get the tea from the, back room," She emphasized the last two words to mean her own room. He nodded, and whispered a thank you as he went ahead.

"She is downstairs, you Honor Judge. She has repented, and awaits you." The judge sat in the barber's chair, his face bright with happiness.

"She has?" He smiled. "She is such a pretty thing…" He paused and stared at Alice. "Of course, you also have a sweet face," He remarked.

She blushed, not once had she heard that. "Really?" She turned around, thought up a quick plan, and turned around. "You really, think so?" She asked pretendingly.

"Of course,"

"Well then…" She walked closer to him. "I would like to thank you," She put her hands in her pockets, gripping her knife.

"Pretty women…" He began to sing. It disgusted her how perverted he was.

She walked around him behind him. "Off with your head," Imitating how she saw Sweeney Todd kill his customers, she slit the man's throat with her own knife. As he twitched is pain, she walked to the side and activated the trapdoor. The man took his last dying breath falling down to his demise, staring at Alice.


	11. Pandemonium&Flying On the Wings of Steam

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and I'm sorry I haven't responded to any of you and everything, I've been on a short writers' block lately so I've been reading more fanfic than writing. But I'm back! I'm going to update everything that hasn't been finished and its going to be GREAT!!

OK, so, a few notes, if anybody wants suggestions for music to listen to while they read this, anything from the American Mcgee's Alice soundtrack, Now Arcana's "Blackthorn Asylum", and most of the music from Sweeney Todd should be awesome. The first two are highly suggested! (That's what I'm listening to while I write this!)

Some people might not like me for the ending, but there were many ways I wanted to end it and this ending seemed to be very interesting. Enjoy!

Pandemonium

As he fell down the chute, she caught a glimpse of Mrs. Lovett preparing more meat pies.

"Mr. Todd," she called to the back. "I believe you have some unfinished business with Mrs. Lovett?" The family stepped out of her room as she finished.

He nodded, walked across her to the door, and walked down the stairs to deal with Nellie Lovett, once and for all. After all the lies and words spoken too close to his face, Alice knew she needed to have a word with her…

Despite still being slightly crazy from years or torment, Lucy spoke sweet words to her daughter as they embraced finally as mother and daughter.

Alice looked away, thinking about her own family, thinking about what she would've done to either to them if she wasn't close to Mr. Todd. Either way, she had done the right thing, and was fairly pleased with herself. She walked around, cleaning her apron, then looked out the window. Suddenly, she heard Toby yell in anger from downstairs. She jumped on the chair, and kneeled on the seat facing the back of the chair. "I shall be right back," she said to Lucy and Johanna. She pulled the lever, and slid down the chute feet-forward and landed like a cat on the pile of bodies. She looked around; she had never been in the basement of the shop before.

Alice noticed that Mrs. Lovett was no where to be found. A good distance from each other, Sweeney and Toby stared at each other. Toby was filled with rage, and took out the deck of cards. _Oh no, what have I done?_

Alice, once again took out her pocket watch, and as Toby threw the card, it stopped in mid-air. She quickly grabbed the card and the rest of the cards in Toby's hand and placed them in the oven. She was able to get them into the coals because the fire didn't affect her while time stopped. She closed the oven just as the watch clicked and everything came back to life.

Toby stepped backwards, recoiling from throwing the card, but Sweeney stood unchanged. He was still slightly emotionless, but Alice knew he trusted that she wouldn't let Toby kill him.

Anthony, Johanna, and Lucy ran in, followed by the London police. They apprehended Toby, and took him away. He began giggling and twitching, and Alice sympathized with him as she did the Insane Children in the Skool.

Alice turned to see Johanna and Tobias leave to start fresh. Sweeney finally embraced his dear wife.

Flying On The Wings of Steam: The Epilogue

Alice took a walk down the pier, looking out across the ocean. Anthony sent her a letter, saying that a friend of his who wished to meet her. She sat on a small bench, re-reading the letter, until a figure walked over to her.

The figure sat down next to her, and looked at her intently. She looked up from the letter, then looked next to her. He blushed, and finally spoke. "Are you…Alice?" he asked quietly. She looked at his features. He had such light hair, it was almost white.

"Yes," She said.

The both of them stood up, she felt light as a feather, and finally believed those stories she read as a child.

"So…you are a writer," he asked.

She chuckled. "Yes, I am."

As they walked down the pier together, he chuckled, and pulled out a deck of cards. She watched him carefully as he flipped through the cards. He pulled out the Queen of Hearts.

He held it up. "This is you, Alice." he said. She looked at him, slightly scared and confused. "You are my Queen Alice of Hearts, because you seem to have taken mine," he said. Alice blushed.

They both smiled, embarrassed and yet both felt relaxed with the other. As the sun set on the river, they leaned in and their lips touched. Alice thought she was floating, flying on the wings of steam as they kissed passionately.

As night fell, and they continued to walk down the pier together, chatting about themselves. Alice looked up at the moon.

"It's a waning crescent," He said.

Alice looked up more intently, and could almost make out two eyes to go with the smiling crescent.

THE END

Hooray! Its finished! I hope you all liked it! I might (hint *might*) be posting an alternate version for the ending, to make it bloodier and more depressing, but only upon request.

If you liked this fanfic, please PLEASE tell other people you know who might like it to read it!

Reviews are also nice. And if anyone makes fanart based off of this particular crossover, let me know, I will get super excited!


End file.
